


Normality

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Time Pieces [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Intentional Tense Change, Kurogane POV, M/M, Second Person, Time Piece, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: "When I first met you, you infuriated me.  I'll admit it.  So flippant, so much of, well, everything that annoys me.  Optimistic, cutesy, cheerful, bright.  I wanted to beat you about the head with something large and obnoxious.  Something like you."Kurogane's POV on his relationship with Fai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/27/08.
> 
> This is a "Time Piece." It's a thing I do when I want to inspire myself. I put my iTunes on shuffle and start writing to whatever comes up, and continue writing through the next four songs. All five songs are written to the same story, but there are subtle changes with the music to the storyline, so the song switches are actually part of the story. Yes, I know this is sort of strange.
> 
> Kurogane is adorable. The end.

**Time Piece 1  
** Sarah McLachlan  
Good Enough (live) 

_Why don't you let me take you? It's no good to go alone. I never would have opened up -- but you seemed so real to me. And after all the bullshit I've heard, it's refreshing not to see that I don't have to pretend._

When I first met you, you infuriated me. I'll admit it. So flippant, so much of, well, everything that annoys me. Optimistic, cutesy, cheerful, bright. I wanted to beat you about the head with something large and obnoxious. Something like you.

_Don't you know that why is simply not good enough? So just let me try, and I will be good to you._

So now that all I want to do is hold you close to me, I have to say: I wasn't expecting it. So let me.

**Time Piece 2  
** Yoko Kanno  
Sleeping Wolves 

The first time I kissed you, it was an accident. I was drunk.

The second time I kissed you, it wasn't an accident, but I let you think it was.

The third time I kissed you, you kissed back.

There was no alcohol.

I ran away.

The fourth time, well, you kissed me. And I suppose it's a little too late to look back now, isn't it? I think kissed one-oh-four might have sealed it. Somewhere around there.

**Time Piece 3  
** Nightwish  
Dead Gardens 

What's the past, but a whole lot of action? A whole lot of sweat? A whole lot of done-and-over with?

_Tired but unable to give us, but I am responsible for the lives I save._

Well, then what's the present? A second, then done, then history. I can't believe that. But I can't believe that the past is everything, either. What's the happy medium?

The first time I heard you talk about the past, I couldn't think about anything else for hours. I was stuck. It was just, well, so unexpected. How could it have been?

But it was, wasn't it? It's what made you you. But it's not everything that made you you. I mean, I've seen some of that, too, right? Some of what made you you, that is.

So which is more important? At the beginning, I would have said the past -- it was what fueled me. Revenge. A desire to get back. Now I just want to know more about you. Even when I know all your past has to offer -- well, I think so -- I still want to know more. And I know all of the present, because you're next to me.

I know all of you now, I know all of you then, so what's left? 

All of you to come.

So now we've got three: past, present, and future. Which one is the most important?

Oh, who the hell knows? These aren't my thoughts, they're yours.

Well, maybe they're ours.

And maybe we'll figure them out together.

But that what definitely one of yours.

**Time Piece 4  
** Lindsay Lohan  
Anything But Me 

_Now is a never ending thing. One moment turns into another before I've had time to run from all the other ones._

"We live day-to-day, don't we? No cozy white-picketed house, two-point-five kids, or dog, huh?" you asked me one day.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I answered. That was before. Before anything happened. Before you-and-me had the hyphens.

Before I'd actually ever heard that phrase, so let's double the confusion.

_I'm trying to hold on to wherever it is that I come from._

Now I understand what you meant, and I have to say, are you actually concerned? You want two-point-five kids? You want to be normal?

I don't believe it. Shoot me first.

**Time Piece 5  
** Lifehouse  
Am I Ever Gonna Find Out 

_Am I ever gonna find a way to defeat this living inside yesterday?_

"Hey, you," Fai said, poking Kurogane's naked shoulder. 

Kurogane rolled over, grunting in his half-sleep. Waxing sleep. Getting more towards sleep. Why was he awake? "What do you want?" he tried to ask. 

It must have been at least mostly intelligible. "Does the past matter?" Fai asked, blue eyes filled with something.

Not mirth, but not sadness either. Just Fai-ness, maybe.

Kurogane grumbled something less intelligible, then said, "Of course it does. But, then again, so does now. And now I'm trying to sleep. Ask again in the morning. I'll still be here."


End file.
